Strange Encounters
by NewtOnALog
Summary: They say that bad things happen to good people, but it can also be said that good things don't always happen to bad people. Watch Madeline Williams as she goes from being a normal 18-year-old girl, to an immortal representation of a country, who may or may not pick up a certain North American nation to be partners for life with. Rated teen just to be safe. America x Fem!Canada.
1. Chapter 1- Que se passe-t-il?

Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind! Don't be afraid to tell me if I've royally messed up on something and I'd love it if you would review and tell me what you liked and what you disliked. Anyways, I'll stop talking now. Have fun reading!

* * *

Madeline walked under the sunny rays to her school in Canada. Wearing her school uniform, a navy blue pullover with grey dress pants, she walked into the school confident that her day was going to go without a hitch. Today was the day that she was going to get awarded with the Most Promising Music Student Award in her entire school and she was very excited, an understatement considering all of her life's passion was thrown into music and music alone.

As the time grew nearer, she began to feel an impending sense of doom. Although she passed it off as superstition, she couldn't help but feel weaker and weaker as the day went on and as the feeling got stronger. Finally, when the time came, the whole school shuffled into the auditorium to watch her get her award, among others of course. She waited patiently for her time to shine, but, just as she walked up to the podium to give her thanks; it felt as if there were 20 trucks idling right in her brain. She felt as though she was going to pass out minutes, even seconds, later. She tried to get her balance, but to no avail. In her dizzy stupor, she failed to notice that the rest of the school was already passed out and that there were people in gas masks coming straight for her. Finally, the world went black.

When Madeline came to, she noticed that she wasn't in her school's auditorium anymore. In fact, it didn't even look like she was in _Canada_ anymore. Rather, it looked like one of those high-tech government facilities where they have scientists working at to better society. It didn't take long for her to notice that each of her limbs was latched onto a metal table and that the only thing that she could successfully move were her eyes.

Upon closer inspection, she found out that she was right and that she was in a laboratory, which also meant that she was most likely a test subject.

"Hello?" She shouted, knowing that she was probably not going to get an answer. Despite thinking this, she yelled "Is anyone there?" just for good measure a minute later.

After about ten minutes of shouting at, seemingly nothing, a middle-aged man with a receding hair line, a _huge_ beer belly, and a lab coat on came out. "Ah, I see that you're awake! Good. These tests always work better if the test subject is conscious, otherwise, you can't see their reactions" he said with a _painfully _annoying smirk on his face.

"I suppose I should explain what's going on" the middle-aged man began, the same annoying smirk still plastered on his face. "This" he started "Is a facility where we test untested chemicals, vaccines, and other various experiments on humans."

With a confused look on her face, Madeline went to ask what he meant by 'other various experiments', but, before she could, he spoke up again. "I know you may be confused, but let me explain. In all of history, people have wondered and philosophized about immortality. In recent discoveries, we have found out that such humans do exist, but they're not people per se" he stopped to take a breath. 'Not people?' She wondered 'What the hell could they be then?'

"I suppose by now you're wondering 'Not people? What could they possibly be then?' Well, let me tell you. They're personifications of countries. They look like humans and they act like humans, but they're immortal so long as they're country lives on, but-""Hold on, what does this have to do with me?" She cut him off, too curious to care what might happen. "That's a good question. The reason why I explained that and the reason why you're here is because we're trying to artificially create a new personification, a duplicate of another country, if you will and you're our first test subject. If this succeeds you will be immortal, so you can thank us later."

Before she could protest, many more scientists came in, too many to tell, and stood over her. When Madeline looked over, she saw that one of them was lowering a syringe to her arm, while another placed something in her mouth, seemingly to bite down on. She tried to struggle, but it was no use, all she could do was watch. As they took the syringe out of her skin, she started to feel strange. All of the sudden, it felt like she was on fire, like her whole body was being stripped and given new parts all at once. There was no safe place to go in her mind. She couldn't pass out, the scientists made sure of that, and she couldn't ignore it, the pain was too great. All she could do was to scream in agony and hope that it would be over in a few seconds.

But, alas, seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to days of on-and-off agonizing pain. Finally, after the third day of suffering, it all just stopped at once and, although it stopped, she felt as if she were drifting on a wave inside of her mind for a day afterwards.

When she finally woke up, she found herself inside a cell, albeit a nice cell, but still a cell nonetheless. She didn't know what to do, so she walked around and tested the door of the cell and mumbled to herself about how to get out of there and if what she was experiencing was actually real and not a terrible nightmare, a scary enough thought that she pushed it into the furthest corners of her mind. After hours of aimless walking and mumbling, they dropped food by for her, a pathetic-looking piece of chicken and some mashed potatoes with plastic utensils and upon finishing it, she fell into a deep sleep on the bed. She didn't know it yet, but there would weeks upon weeks of more 'testing' that they would have to do.


	2. Chapter 2- Enfin, je suis un héros

Heyo! I got really excited about this story and wrote two chapters! I hope you like it so far!

I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters

* * *

Alfred woke up at around noon like every other day when he had nothing to do; he waved to his good buddy Tony and then sat on the couch and played video games until he started to get this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He remembered when England used to tell him that, when a personification for a country was formed or created, you would just feel it and _know_. He had no idea how important that new personification would become to him, but he knew something was up.

If anything could be said about Mr. USA himself, you could say that he was lazy or that he was a scaredy cat when it comes to ghosts or scary situations, but let it be known that if he's genuinely curious, he'll throw all of that out of the window and pursue whatever's making him feel that way. This just so happened to be a weird feeling in his gut.

From what he could tell, something of importance was happening in his country. He just didn't know what. He called his boss and asked, but he was quickly dismissed. He walked outside for a bit and came to realize that, the farther north he got, the stronger the feeling would get. So, like a beagle following a scent, he just kept on going and going and going until the feeling became so strong that he knew he had arrived at the right place, the Headquarters for Biological and Chemical Experiments, or HBCE for short.

For some reason, he was somewhat of a celebrity in his country, so getting in to the HBCE was extremely easy. After all, everyone knew he had the president on speed-dial. He strolled around while simultaneously pushing down the feeling of dread he was getting. As he neared the end of his trip, he saw a room labelled as 'Human Test Subject A-01: Madeline Williams' When he looked in, he saw a haggard (but very pretty) girl with pigtails and beautiful purple eyes. While gawking at her, he realized something was wrong. In fact, everything was wrong with what was going on in there at the moment. The girl, who was crying and struggling against them, was being injected with an unidentifiable liquid. After being injected, she slowly started getting slower and slower until she stopped moving. From what he saw, it was not some form of anesthesia to put her to sleep.

Say what you want to say about Alfred, but if a hero such as himself sees a citizen in distress, he immediately springs into action.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted as he ran into the room "You know damn well that biological experimentation has been illegal on humans for decades!" Now he was seriously angry. Not only did they kill a person, they also did it by doing something that has been forcibly removed from practice for good reason.

A short portly man walked up to him and started to wave his hands around "No no no, you have it all wrong. She's not human, so it's fine" He stated quickly, as if he didn't quite believe himself. "Not human? What is she then?" Alfred stated with a huff. "She's a country, the female version of Canada, to be exact" The man explained with a sickening smile. "What are you talking about? I only know one Canada and that's my brother!" He shouted as he gripped the front of the man's shirt "You better tell the truth before I get the president involved!" He portly man tried as hard as he could to remove Alfred's hands, but it was no use. With a sigh, he explained "Well, you see… We kind of… liberated her from her home and used a formula we created to create a new personification" He said so fast that the words were almost unidentifiable.

He almost thought he heard incorrectly. 'They've been experimenting behind my governments back for long enough to come up with this?' He thought to himself 'These guys are going to pay for fooling _my_ country and also scarring that girl' he walked over to the, now regaining consciousness, girl and picked her up bridal style and he walked right out the front door.

'If this girl is really a country, a hospital will be useless' he mused. Without even realizing it, he started to stare at the new representation of Canada. She looked a lot like Matthew and even had an extremely similar name, but he just couldn't see her as his sister as he sees Matthew as his brother.

By the time he stopped staring, he was already back to his house. When he got in the door, he placed her on the couch and laid a blanket on top of her and a pillow under her head.

" If she's a stereotype of Canada, then she should love pancakes and, what are those things called? P-pou-poutine!" He said to himself "But I don't have any gravy with me, so I'll just make some pancakes. Now, where's the mix?" He rummaged through his cabinets until he found instant pancake mix.

Alfred was mixing the mix when suddenly, someone hugged him from behind. "Ah!" He yelled as he dropped the bowl he was using. He turned around in the person's arms and saw that it was Madeline "M-Madeline! What are you doing? You shouldn't be up, go lay down" He said, worry in his voice. Madeline looked up at him and whispered weakly "You saved me, right? Thank you so much… I've… Been in there for a long time" Alfred noticed that she was close to passing out again so he ushered her over to the couch and watched her fall asleep once again, this time, it was much more peaceful.


	3. Chapter 3- Je Pense Que Je Vous Aime

Just gonna put a warning here, a certain part around the beginning of this chapter may or may not (probably no) get a little graphic if you don't like such things, you may want to skip it, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. I should probably also mention that the way I see Fem!Canada is really different than how others see her. I see her as a semi-confident girl who doesn't take crap from anybody, she doesn't stutter every other word (in fact, neither does Matthew, but that's another story), and can hold her own if need be. Sorry if they're OOC, I really am trying hard not to, so be sure to tell me if I am. That'd be it from me! Have fun reading and don't forget to review!

I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters

* * *

Madeline was laying inside the testing room in the HBCE specifically for her, with what appeared like dozens of scientists surrounding her. She had just woken up from her 4 day long on and off torture and she heard them whispering things like 'Did it work?', 'Did we finally do it?', 'I heard that if try to kill a personification, they just come back to life completely fine' and other such things. The last one, though, worried her immensely. Sure, she didn't have the happiest of lives, but she never wanted death or anything to do with it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of staring, a woman with frayed, knotty hair stepped forward with a large vial of a clear-yellow liquid. Another man with a long beard and no head hair also stepped forward and grabbed the top of her head and her jaw and forced her mouth open.

The woman stood close to her head and stated, "This is highly concentrated bleach. I know it's not the most creative way to kill a person, but it's the easiest and quickest way we could come up with" She gave a disgusting smile "So, down the hatch!" She poured the liquid into her mouth and as soon as she did, the man held her mouth closed.

Just as she started to feel the burn, she sprung awake on her saviors, or hero's if you will, couch. She could feel the tears rushing down her face "Another flashback… How long will that go on? It's been happening ever since I went into that god-forsaken place…" She mumbled to herself.

Just as she got done saying it, Alfred stepped into the room and saw her. Immediately, he ran up to her and held her shoulders in his hands. "Are you alright?!" He half-shouted, half-half spoke "You're crying, are you in pain? 'Cause I can get something for that. But I don't have anything strong… Oh! I know, I can just give you a ton of the weaker stuff and-"He was cut off from his rambling by a kiss on the cheek.

He froze in place and started to blush "I- Uh, I mean- huh?" Madeline giggled and pulled him into, yet another, hug and whispered into his ear, "Thank you" Which caused chills to run down Alfred's back.

He sat there frozen as Madeline pulled back from their hug and walked off into his kitchen "You made these for me, right?" She gestured to the pancakes he made earlier. Alfred absentmindedly nodded, still frozen from shock and embarrassment "Thanks again! Say, do you have any maple syrup? I can't eat pancakes without syrup!" This caused him to break out of his daze.

He stood up, pushing the feelings he felt aside, and grabbed some out of the fridge, "Here you go" he said as he handed it to her. She drenched her pancakes completely and began devouring them. "Mmm, I haven't had a good meal in months; this is delicious!" She stated, her mouth still full of food.

He laughed lightly at her antics. 'She's definitely not a normal girl, I can tell that' he thought as his smile got bigger as he watched her scarf down the food.

When she finally finished, she began blushing and started apologizing profusely. "What are you apologizing for?" Alfred asked, perplexed with her sudden change in attitude. She blushed even harder at the question "Well, you know… I was being rude. I'm sorry!" She said worriedly. "How were you being rude? I mean, if it's because you were talking with your mouth full, its fine. I do it all the time, see?" He picked up an extra pancake and shoved it into his mouth and continued talking, knowing that she wouldn't be able to understand him, "I rewwy fink that you awr bootiful, I fink I lowe you. Wike a wot*" He said, but it really just sounded like noises an animal in pain would make to Madeline. "Um okay, I guess…" She scratched the back of her head.

"Oh yeah! Are you alright?" Alfred questioned while simultaneously looking her over for injuries "When I first took you here, you looked pretty rough, but now you look better" "Well, I certainly feel better. Say, do you think that I'm actually a personification now? I mean, they said that I was and they even performed multiple 'tests' on me" She inquired while making air quotes at the word 'tests'. "Well, seeing as they killed you and you came back to life, I'd assume that you're at least immortal," He answered, "Which is good luck for me, because I think that me and you will become great friends" He winked and smiled.

"Oh you little flirt, why don't you just kiss me now and get it over with?" She teased; "Unless sexual tension is what you're going for, then keep on talking and you'll see where it gets you" She finished with a laugh.

"I see that you're very eager to kiss me, is that longing I hear?" He teased back, neither really willing to give in and actually do it. "Pfft, in your dreams Mr. Patriotic" She replied. "Hey! What's wrong with having pride for your country?!" He said with fake anger, "Well, there's the framed picture of the president and his wife and children and the never ending supply of American flag themed stuff in your house" She deadpanned. "I hate to brag, but you're looking at the personification of the greatest country in the world!" He shouted loudly, too loudly if you ask Madeline. "You mean Canada?" She said as innocently as possible, "No! The good ol' United States of America!" He replied loudly, once again.

"I know, I know, I was just kidding" She jested, "I assumed you had something big to do with the US. Also, the comment about you being lucky that I was immortal kind of gave it away" She explained. Alfred looked at the time "Ah, well I suppose I should be going to bed if we're going to figure out what to do with you in the morning, so goodnight!" She said as he walked towards his room, yawning.

"Goodnight" She replied, even though he was gone, "I love you".

* * *

*"I really think that you are beautiful, I think I love you. Like a lot"

I'm so sorry, I'm such a tease. Next chapter will have them together (as in together together) and so much more! Stay tuned, it should only be a day or two!


End file.
